Body language
by M-M's and Cigarettes
Summary: Matt is trapped inside his royal parents home, bound by rules and fear. After hiring him a personal bodyguard for his eighteenth birthday he begins to enjoy new found freedoms.
1. Birthday

**A.N**

**Finish other stories? Psh are you kidding!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it says**

**Review?**

* * *

**Matt**

"And we wish to congratulate Mail Jeevas for turning eighteen last week."

I glanced away from the heavily bearded man as he tipped his champagne flute in my direction, fiddling with the cuff of the starched-beyond-belief shirt that the maids at home had stuffed me into. I felt like a sausage about to explode from the skin every time I moved so much as a fraction of an inch, not that my parents cared. I had to look 'presentable' to their aristocratic friends and apparently jeans aren't the way to do that. Who knew?

I felt twenty pairs of eyes glue themselves to me as the each took a sip from their identical crystal glasses, speaking hurriedly from the corners of their mouths to the person next to them. Yes I get it, I am far from the ideal person my parents wanted me to be and I'll probably run the country into ruin. I am not meant to take the throne, can you seriously picture gangly me, arms and legs all over that posh gold and red seat? That's all it really is after all. A Goddamn chair. I would be perfectly happy in my beanbag chair with the xbox between my legs and big TV. That's it. If I actually saw my parents more than once every three months they would know to box me off to a small flat with my stuff, leave me there and adopt someone who is actually interested in ruling.

I prodded at the steak on my plate gingerly with the fork, toying with it for a moment before pushing the plate to the side. My fingers were itching for a cigarette or something to play but my parents insisted those 'technological devils' remain at home. Luckily for me we only had to stay for another hour before I was released back into freedom. I practically ran down to the awaiting car, murmuring a thanks to the man who opened the door for me, diving in head first and grabbing the DS that I had stashed under the seat. I flipped it open, loading it up as my parents climbed in, scowling.

"Mail! Could you put that infernal thing down for two seconds!" My mother scolded. I turned the volume down, but continued to play.

She sighed leaning back in her seat as the car started, rubbing the bridge of her nose, a strand of vibrant red hair falling from the complicated up do that had taken the stylist three hours to perfect. She brushed it behind her ear, finger resting on her pale cheek for a moment. "Mail." She repeated. "Your father and I agree that you are far too introverted. We agree that this may be our doing. I know we didn't let you socialise when you were young and still don't allow you out often for obvious reasons."

I rose an eyebrow. I didn't mind staying in. It was always warm, dry and chargers were within a two minute dash. People outside were brash, loud and shoved. Shoving means handheld consoles often ended up smashed or cracked on the pavement. And newspapers would have a field day with the title 'Prince punches inconsiderate jerkwad.' Okay…maybe not exactly that, but close enough.

"So along with your car for your birthday, we're allowing you to go out. Provided you take a bodyguard."

I bit back a whine. All our bodyguards were massive bald guys. I always stood out when I went out for ice cream or to GAME and the poor guy accompanying me always looked like a child molester. "But…" I murmured.

"I know. That's why we hired a new guard…I'm surprised he got through all the tests for someone so young, Lord knows most people fail on their first five attempts." She continued muttering to herself as the car ground to a halt and the door was opened for us once more. I climbed out, still playing the DS, letting my feet lead me to the door, however the instead of the normal five feet it took me to get from the car to the front door, I bumped into something hard. I stumbled backwards, dropping the DS as I did.

I looked up, seeing a boy around my age, choppy blonde hair fell to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes glared at me as I picked up my DS. "Don't you watch where you're going?" He snapped, placing his hand on his hip. His body was covered in shiny leather but what caught my eye the most was the large scar that covered the left side of his face. It ran down his neck and disappeared under his shirt.

"Not today apparently." I replied cheekily, hauling myself to my feet, dusting the restricting suit down.

My mother walked past me (Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking!) and over to the boy. "I'm glad you accepted our offer."

"Not a problem." He replied, his voice far less scathing than it had been when he spoke to me.

"This is my son. He'll be your responsibility." She told him, gesturing to me. I stood there like a lemon, completely bewildered as they continued talking for a few more moments before my mother walked inside.

I stared at the blonde boy a little while longer. "What."

"…What are you employed for exactly?"

"Something about poor little Prince not wanting to stand out when he ventures outside the palace."

I flushed a heavy shade of crimson. "So you're the new guy?"

"Mello. Not new guy." He retorted.

"Matt." I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows your name is Mail."

"Matt." I said again more firmly.

He shook his head, walking back inside while I stared at his back. The sudden itch in my neck reminded me that I wanted to take the damn suit off, so I followed him inside, shutting the heavy door behind myself.


	2. Assassin

**Um, it's short and lots of dialogue, so yeah sorry. It kinda sorta sheds some light on Mello's background though. Enjoy**

**Kat  
**

-Mello-

I stood in the corner allowing myself to see both the windows and the door. Mail, or Matt, just stared at me.

"Um do you mind?"

"Nope not at all, by all means change."

"Then turn around!" He was beginning to match his hair by this point. I smirked.

"Nope, need to see the doors and windows at all times. You changing or do you need help?" I leaned against the wall drawling sarcastically. Although I wouldn't object if he did…

"Just turn around."

"No."

He crossed his arms and glared stubbornly at me. Sorry kid wasn't going to work. I smirked leaning against the wall. Finally discomfort won and he started to change. Sweet victory. Much to my surprise (and delight) the nerdy little prince had a rather nice body; one that, if I had any say about it, would one day be under mine. Once changed (mmm skinny jeans) I expected to be asked to go somewhere with him, but to my dismay he sat in front of a TV loading up a game.

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Nope."

"…"

That's not going to work. I dug through his closet tossing him a different outfit.

"Change into that. We're going out."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Now we were in a stare-down. He held out longer than most but eventually my icy glare won.

"Now where are we going?"

He looked a bit worried at my evil grin. "You just turned eight-teen and have yet to make a magazine cover. Time for you to live a little."

He paled. "And why did my parents hire you again?"

I laughed. That was a dumb question. "Because I'm the best in the world."

He scoffed. "The whole world? I doubt that, and best at what?"

I crossed the room running a hand down his chest purring in his ear. "Sex and shooting. And when I saw someone as sexy as you needed a guard how could I say no?"

He jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

"I like them spirited. Makes it more fun."

"How the hell you get passed background checks?"

"I know people."

I scoffed as his look. "I'm not going to rape you. "

"Says you."

He opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off with a "shh."

"don't shh me!" rolling my eyes I covered his mouth before my eyes widened and I shoved him to the ground covering his body with my own as the window shattered and sounds of gunshots filled the room. Once it was over I sat up giving him a quick field exam. He was ok.

"You're bleeding."

"But you're not and that was the point. Told you I was the best."

He was shivering and going into shock. I wrapped a blanket around him and pulled a sugary drink from his mini-fridge "Drink this."

"What was that?"

"You're of age and next in line for the throne. I would say that was an assassination attempt."

He just gave me a mournful look "Another reason I don't go out."

"Well you can't stay here. Pack one bag. The head of security is telling your parents. We will be out of here in twenty."

"but…"

I gave him no room to argue tossing a duffle bag at him.

"Wait…but…how did you learn all this? You can't be older than I am?"

"I'm not. My father was military. I passed special ops training but was discharged for disorderly conduct. Now move."

"By eighteen? "

"I tested in as seventeen. My father has a lot of power."

Matt just gave me a bewildered look.

"But how?..."

"The name Keehl mean anything to you?"

"That's your family?"

And so it begins.


	3. Cottage

**A.N.**

**My God the reviews! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own :)**

**More reviews? YEAH DO IT!**

* * *

**Matt**

I was bundled into a sleek black car, duffle bag tossed in behind me as I clutched the aluminium can in my hand, brown sticky liquid spilling from the top and spilling over my hand. Mello climbed in behind me, wrinkling his nose at the stain on the car carpet. He pushed one of the unoccupied seat up, pulling out a small first aid kit from inside the compartment. I finally looked at him, slotting the squished can into the cup holder. His hand was bleeding and he was cradling it to his chest while trying to pry the kit open.

"Let me." I said, opening the kit and pulling out the tweezers and disinfectant. I looked around the cut for glass, but finding none, I disinfected the wound and bandaged it up for him.

"I could've done that." He said, putting his hand on his lap.

"Yeah you probably could've. But it would've been sloppy Mr Keehl."

He scowled under his breath at my use of his name. I was familiar with it. I became obsessed with the military at a young age thanks to games like medal of honour and my skill with computers had allowed me to unearth far more than a normal person would've been able too. His father was a commander of The SAS and had become recognised when they assaulted the Iranian embassy in London and rescued hostages. Shortly after he was assassinated. It wasn't surprising. That's why that regiment of the army was kept sort of under wraps. The public was aware it existed but not who was in it.

I had traced the name, unearthing more. His whole family was enlisted in the army and most went into the Special air service or the Special Reconnaissance Regiment. I watched him as the car drove. "…So why are you a body guard and no longer in the army?"

"I never enlisted." He replied bluntly. "Didn't stop my father from training me before he died. Worked pretty well. Got me this job didn't it?" A small smile turned up at the corner of his lips. "Get to watch a Prince strip off and change." His grin grew wider.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You thought about it though haven't you _Mail_?"

"No. Because I can't. I'm marrying the Princess of Denmark when she turn eighteen like me in a year." I replied. My parents had arranged the marriage from when I was young. I grew up around Anna, we would occasionally spend summers together. It was my parents way of ensuring a marriage that would last if we could co-exist. Besides I had to produce heirs. That was my job.

A funny look crossed Mello's face. "Arranged marriage? How could you even want to go through with that? Marrying a stranger?"

"She's not a stranger." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "You don't get it. It's fine for me to be lazy. It's fine for me to game my brains out or smoke as much as I want. But I have to have a kid. Have to keep the bloodline going. What I want doesn't matter."

Mello leaned back in the seat, slipping a tatty bar of chocolate from his pocket, biting into it. "That's fucked up." He remarked.

I ignored him, staring out the window, watching the countryside pass by. The car eventually stopped outside a small cottage, barely two floors and covered in honeysuckle. I eyed the thatched roof wearily. "This place better have electric."

"Sorry your maj." Mello replied scathingly. "Of course it does."

I climbed out the car, walking up the stone path to the black painted door. A brass knocker hunger in the centre and bees whizzed past my head from flower to flower. I opened the door quickly, the idea of bugs making me shudder. It was dark inside, small window panes letting a hint of sunshine peek through. I flicked the light switch, a small bulb above my head flickered into life. The ceiling beams loomed down and I ducked to avoid smacking my head on the ceiling. It was nothing like home, but remarkably cosy. "How long are we here?"

Mello walked in behind me, carrying the duffle bag. "Until we get the all clear. Four other identical cars left the same time as us so suck it up." He threw the bag at me. "And unpack. Drives me nuts when people leave their crap in bags."

I sighed, putting the bag on my shoulder walking up the small flight of stairs. Damn him.


	4. Bed

**Promised I would update tonight so here it is. Oh and guess which Harry Potter fan is going to Wizarding World of Harry Potter? This one! I shall wear my Slytherin shirt proudly though the throngs of people haha. Also dad sprung for second row seats at Blue Man Group. Safe to say I'm super excited. When will the week be up already!  
**

**Kat  
**

-Mello-

"Uh, Mello?"

I grinned knowing what the upcoming question would be.

"Yes?" The surprisingly innocent tone of my voice unsettled Matt further.

"Why the hell is there only one bed room…that only has one bed?"

He scowled at me as I laughed. "Makes my job easier?"

"You are an ass."

"And you have a nice one."

Queue shocked look. He gaped for a long while before finally sputtering. "T-The hell?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "You're the one wearing skinny jeans. My clothes should make my preference perfectly clear, not to mention I have hit on you."

"How did you pass the checks!"

"I'm a Keehl remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

He gasped in shock as I pinned him lightly to the wall, our faces a breath away from the other. I could feel him trembling lightly.

"So nervous." My lips brushed the corner of his mouth, leather covered hand cupping his cheek. "You act like you think I would hurt you Mail." His eyes squeezed shut and he turned his head. "I won't force you to do anything Matt. You will come to me. You will enjoy it, and you will ask for more. Then maybe you will see just how much bull shit this whole arranged Marriage is."

"B-but…have to…heirs…"

"What if you're sterile?"

He looked horrified at the notion. "Then you adopt. You're so adamant about this, when you don't even want to rule. You want a nice normal existence. Someone who can please you, and take care of you; it's only been twenty-four hours and I already have you pegged. Can she say the same? I irritate the fuck out of you, but the tension in your shoulders leaves when I'm around. Admit it. Something about me makes you feel safe, but at the same time you look at me like I'm dangerous. Everyone knows just how smart you are. How often do you have to think, actually have to figure out someone's agenda? Not often if you're like me." I kissed the place behind his ear.

"I'm going to fix dinner."

I left the prince, frozen and trembling back pressed to the wall. I could feel his burning gaze as I walked down the stairs. He ignored me much of the night, silently eating dinner then going to play his 3DS next to the fire. I flopped into an armchair reading one of the books on the shelf. (Turns out it was the first Harry Potter) I only half paid attention to what I read, mostly watching our surroundings. I had a security team, but I was the head of it. I hate how we had to come here. It was isolated, no witnesses if something did happen and it was unknown territory. Wish they would have agreed to go to my place. It was much more secure (and nicer) than this shit hole and I knew it inside and out. I could turn it into a fortress at a moment's notice.

Seeing him yawn I stood and banked the fire.

"Bed."

"No, I want to play this."

"Get your royal ass in bed now."

"….." The stress of the day slowly catching up, and the steel in my voice left no room for arguments. He stood walking up the stairs.

"Get in the side furthest from the windows. I'll be up after a quick perimeter check."

A lazy wave of the hand was my answer. I did a thorough check before walking up to join him. He had done as I asked and was half asleep. I slipped in next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed."

"No! Get out!"

"No. A) The floor is fucking uncomfortable. Hell no. B) Unfortunately the bedroom has windows. If someone wants to shoot you in your sleep this way they have to shoot through me first." I pulled him closer, shielding him from the view of the windows.

"…." He looked distressed. "Someone is trying to kill me…"

It seemed to have hit, yet again. "Yes."

"You're willing to be shot, to die to protect me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God…" Trembling he hid in my chest. Reality had finally hit, and hit him hard. I kept my arms around him as the frightened tears rolled down his cheeks, sobs muffled in my chest. I said nothing, now was not the time for teasing.

Plus, this position protected his head from snipers better. I failed to stop one assassination, they would have to shoot me though the heart before I let them kill another.


	5. Dreams

**A.N.**

**I'm sorry this took me so long. I lost my will to write and stuff. **

**But it's (Kinda) back now. Highfives all round!**

**And mead. Lots of mead.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Leave a review! You don't even have to click a button any more, no excuses!**

* * *

**Matt**

Sleep was fitful that night. I wasn't one for dreams, they disappeared the moment I cracked my eyes open. But nightmares plagued me, cutting my sleep into two/three hour brackets, tossing and turning in cold sweat. I sat up when the sun peaked through the small glass pane, dust motes drifting around the room at a leisurely pace. I watched them settle on the oak desk in the corner of the room or join the already thick covering on the bookshelf opposite the bed.

I slid out of the bed, leaving Mello to sprawl over it, long blonde hair covering his face with a few strands fluttering up as he breathed. I walked into the small bathroom, swirling my toothbrush around my mouth and washing my face. Dark bags lined my eyes, proof of the restless night, and my hair stuck in every which way complete with a cowlick that refused to go down. I patted it once again, sighing in vain when it sprang back up in its original position before slipping my goggles back on and slipping from the room.

Mello was already up. In the few minutes I had been in the bathroom He had gotten dressed into a new outfit, made the bed and managed to lounge in a chair, reading a book. "…Are you a cyborg or something?"

"What?"

"A cyborg. Cybernetic organism. Because normal humans don't look like they spent an hour on their hair when they just woke up."

Mello scowled and shut his book. "I'm just sexy as hell. Loving the bed head by the way."

"Shut up." I grumbled, grabbing my Gameboy advance from my bag.

"Someone's grouchy."

"Mnmm…" I mumbled, turning it on, changing the game to Pokemon Blue.

Mello shifted in the seat, leather creaking as h hooked one leg over the other. "You're more fun when you've slept. Better banter."

"I'm not here for your fucking amusement. You're paid to protect me. You want me to entertain you? I charge £90 an hour." I snapped, storming out of the room to a less…Melloy part of the house.

"What's with all the sand in your vagina today?" He asked, following me to the living room downstairs. He slumped in the couch which was fortunately placed on the other side of the room as I had taken the squishy arm chair nestled in the corner next to ornate lamp. I simply ignored him, focusing on my game with more intensity than usual, trying to force myself to fall into it. However I was acutely aware of each sound Mello made, the light tap on his boots on the wooden flooring, the crinkle as he turned the page on his book, even the slight click his teeth made as he swallowed.

Eventually I just gave up, turning the console off and putting it on the arm rest, pulling my knees to my chest. I stayed that way for a while, my joints slowly getting stiffer as the hours passed.

"…Are you okay?" Mello asked from across the room, soft footsteps making their way across until Mello was right in front of me, crouching down to meet my level.

"Just dandy." I retorted.

Mello sighed, running a gloved hand over his scarred face. "You know, you're a really shitty liar."

My arms tightened around my knees for a moment. "For my whole life I've been told to be careful because 'bad people' wanted to hurt me and one day they would seize the chance if I gave it to them. But years passed and nothing ever happened. It's kinda like 'The Earth will get hit by a meteor one day.' No one takes it seriously because they never think today will be the day that it happens and then it rolls around and everyone flounders like a fish stuck on the shore." I sighed. "And now it's like a few chunks of rock have already hit and I'm just waiting for the final big impact." I uncurled my legs, kneecaps clicking as I stood up. "Never mind, I'm being stupid."

Mello stood up next to me. "You're not being stupid. You're just scared. But I'm here to protect you Mail. A Keehl never fails in that." He squeezed my arm gently. "I promise nothing will hurt you." And with that he leaned close and pressed his lips to mine.

I brought my hands to his shoulders and shoved him away, hard. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"You're my bodyguard. Hired protection, not my fucking makeout buddy! Nothing more. Bodyguard."

Mello took a death breath, before nodding once, his jaw set into a firm line. "Yes Prince Mail."


	6. Adrenaline

**Long chapter is long. As in almost 2,000 words long. I know, it's the apocolypse right? Haha. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully it will tide you over until Ambyr gets more interwebs. **

**Kat  
**

* * *

-Mello-

I became a ghost, a shadow.

He didn't want me there I wouldn't be. Just because he didn't see me didn't mean I wasn't there watching him. I made a few calls and replaced the windows with bulletproof glass (it should have been there to begin with).

"Trying to seduce me again, with your no shirt doing heavy labor?"

I glared at him grabbing my water bottle and drinking some. "No, my Prince, ignore me. I will be out of your hair shortly." I turned my back to him speaking in cool, clipped tones.

"No trying to seduce me? Seems so unlike you Mello, especially considering I'm just in a towel."

I ignored him finishing the windows.

"You'll have the bed to yourself tonight. An air mattress arrived and I had the windows fixed."

My task completed I walked away.

It went on like this for a week. I would not speak unless spoken to, and referred to him only by his station. I became the perfect bodyguard; shadow, unseen without interrupting my charges life.

Yet another week passed and we were given the go ahead to go back to the castle. Matt….Prince Mail, looked relieved. He eagerly packed and started walking out to the car, but something wasn't right. Acting on instinct alone, not entirely sure, I shoved him out of the way.

"What the fuck!"

I cried out unable to answer. We had a traitor. The other guard had turned to stab Ma…Prince Mail in the chest, but had hit my shoulder instead. With a quick yank and a stab the treasonous bastard was dead.

"Get in the car."

"You're bleeding."

"No fuck. Get in the car. Now."

Eyes wide he meekly climbed in the back. I bit back a curse, my shoulder fucking kills and this was my favorite jacket. Growling I took him the only place I could think of that was safe.

My house.

"Where are we going?"

I was half tempted to ignore Mails hesitant whisper from the back seat. "My place. Be quiet and stay down. We're going to get my car. I don't know if they have bugged the car."

I stopped a few blocks away from where I had parked, dragging the reluctant prince behind me. We walked quickly, sometimes even running, ducking though alley ways and crossing though shops staying in large groups of people when we could help it. Finally seeing the bike in the long term parking spot I rented I tossed him my helmet, it had a visor, before taking out my spare and strapping his bag to the back. "Get on."

"You're crazy."

"Get. On. Now." The steel in my voice left no room for a no. He reluctantly climbed on behind me. "Hold on."

"What are you?" I gunned it speeding away, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he started. If I wasn't so pissed I probably would have noticed how nice it felt having him pressed against me, but I was pissed and I had so much adrenaline coursing though me at the moment I could have been shot and not felt it. I drove in circles for what seemed like forever, remembering all the evasive maneuvers my father had taught me. Finally the paranoid part of me was soothed, I was sure we were not being followed. Turning sharply down an alley I drove to my home.

From the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse, even walking in the first floor looked as it should, but driving up a out of the way, nondescript ramp showed my vehicles. I parked the bike between a sports car and a jeep. Whatever terrain I was ready.

"Get off."

"….." I could feel him shaking.

"I said get off. We need to get you to safety."

Finally doing as I asked he fumbled with the straps holding his bag on. With one deft movement I had it, tossing it at his chest. "Here. Follow me."

Without waiting for his reply I walked over to a door opening it to reveal a flight of metal stairs. "This way." He followed without comment. At the top was a door, I keyed in the code, scanned my thumb, before turning the key and walking in.

Yes, I am paranoid, thanks for noticing. It's one of the things that make me damn good at my job.

I held the door open for him to reveal my flat. It was very modern. Mostly white, black, grey and stainless steel, pops of red here and there and the color from the pictures on the walls were the only colors in the main living space. While my room was much the same way, the spare he would be staying in was much more earthy. I opened the door revealing it to him.

"This is your room. The bath is attached and everything you need should be there. My room is across the hall. You'll be safe here." I tossed him a black pendant. "If you feel unsafe, uneasy, whatever press that button and I'll be there ASAP." I held up the watch of sorts that was connected to the panic button. "I'm going to shower and fix my shoulder. I suggest you clean up as well. I'll see about food in a bit."

"….." Nodding he padded into the room shutting the door. I ran a hand though my hair sighing, before wincing noticing the blood, that was now in my hair, for the first time. Stripping down I walked though my room tossing the clothes into a pile to wash later. Turning the water on I stepped in, reveling in the feeling of finally being clean. Literally washing away the blood, sweat and tears of the day, washing the last of the blood out of my hair I turned off the water before wrapping myself in a towel and tending to my shoulder. I was Home, I wasn't going to bother with a shirt, so I just tugged on some jeans before going to the kitchen to see what, if anything, I had to fix.

"…Um Mello?"

"What."

"Are you mad at me?"

"…" There was no safe answer to that question. I was still tightly coiled from the adrenaline, I needed a good fight or a good fuck and I wasn't going to get either one anytime soon and I was feeling damn irritated about it. So I stayed quiet.

"…..I'm sorry?"

"What for? And that sounded like a question to me."

"For whatever pissed you off. Where are we, why did that guard try to stab me, what the fuck is going on?"

I tossed him a water bottle, before opening one of my own and downing it. "Well, first off, I don't like to be ignored. I chose to go for guarding you because I figure since we were close in age I wouldn't have to be a fucking shadow. My bad, let me get used to being a no one again." I crushed the plastic tossing it in the recycling. "Second, we are at my home. It's discrete, safe, and off the grid. No one knows where it is. I have a dummy apartment across town that I use on job applications and the like. It's state of the art security. I push a button and it becomes a safe house. No one gets in, no one gets out. He tried to stab you because he was paid to kill you, and as for what's going on my guess is someone wants you dead. Most likely someone close in succession."

I sat on the counter rubbing my shoulder. "Look, I'm out of food. You stay here and I'll go shopping. Should take me about an hour."

"No! Don't leave me here!"

"You can't go out. You're too distinctive. Everyone will know who you are the second you walk in the door. You're safe here. I swear. I'm the only one who can get in that door."

"…fine."

I pulled a button up shirt on winching as my shoulder moved. "An hour, I'll be back." Grabbing the keys to my most non-descript car (a very popular model and color SUV) I left going to shop for food and whatever else we needed. Exactly an hour later I was home. I walked in with the groceries, unloading them. M…Prince Mail, was bouncing his leg as he played a game, nervous energy still in him. "Have food if you're hungry."

"No thanks…"

"Whatever." I shrugged before walking to my room to change. I couldn't fight, couldn't screw, so I guess I'll just have to work out until I can't move. I changed into my shorts and tied my hair up, before taping my hands and feet. I turned on my stereo, loud rock music began to play with my rhythm. The noise made Matt look, but I ignored him.

Jab, punch, kick, I fell into a practiced routine fighting my way around the bag. The burn of the muscles, the pounding of my heart, the sharp –thwack- at each connecting hit…Slowly the tension eased itself out of my back and shoulders. My injury felt as if it was on fire, but I felt amazing, alive. I worked out probably around an hour, all told. My muscles were pleasantly sore, and I was just tired enough to relax. I wiped off with a towel, tossing it into the bin. I stretched, turning to go to my room to go shower but…

I don't know what was up with him. Matt jumped up from where he had been sitting, his hands jerking up around his shoulders. His face red he darted to his room. What the hell? Had he been watching me? Not that I minded but…And what was with his hands? They had been resting on (I thought) his legs…And he was blushing? Fuck that, I'm probably over thinking it. Feeling slightly hopeful (I might get to fuck in the near future after all) I went to go shower.

The rest of the night was quiet. Matt stayed in his room playing on his handhelds. I read a few chapters of a book before going to bed.

The next morning I woke up, and fixed some coffee before turning on the news.

….Shit.

Plastered all over the news was me. I was being blamed for fucking kidnapping the prince. Fuck my life.


	7. Spar

**A.N**

**Yeah short I know. But an update yay!**

**I'll be updating everything else after the tenth, because I'm lazy :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Reviews are amazing. Go type!**

**- Ambyr**

* * *

**Matt**

I spent the day holed up in my room like a troll.

I was confused. Mello's attitude was throwing me off, although it was kind of a relief that he wasn't staring at me like he was violently molesting me. But it had felt like I had lost a friend, perhaps the only one I had, because of a stupid comment. A stupid comment that I had said without thinking. But he should've known his place in a sense…known not to go after your boss's son and all that.

I ran my hands through my hair, fingering the rubber strap from my goggles for a moment before turning off my PSP and laying back on the pillows. The kiss wasn't unpleasant in itself, warm and soft. It was comforting and soothed my jangled nerves, the whole ordeal was worming its way into my sleep, distorting and breaking it into two/three hour segments. I was tired beyond belief.

The springs from the mattress dug into my back and I wriggled restlessly until Mello knocked on my door lightly.

"Prince Mail, dinner is ready."

"Okay." I called out.

His fingers dragged across the wooden door for a moment as I padded across the floor, stumbling as my socks lost traction on the floor for a second and I slid straight to the door. I grinned to myself about the triumph and opened the door, Mello's face inches from mine.

"Whoa, personal bubble Mello."

"You took a while. Two minutes to answer the door or I'll think you're being kidnapped and break the door down."

I sighed. "Relax, I just skidded." Mello grumbled and shoved me toward the table, a steaming pile of noodles on each plate. I walked over, mouth watering. I hadn't eaten all day and the sight was almost too much for me too handle. "I didn't know you could cook."

"You never bothered to ask." Mello replied, stuffing a forkful of pasta in his face. "I can do a lot more than you think Prince Mail."

"Will you quit calling me that?!"

"Why? I'm just a bodyguard." He replied, rubbing his bruised knuckles.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I mean, who the hell just kisses someone?! It wasn't appropriate."

"Oh shut up Mr 'arranged to be married'. Rather kiss someone I'm attracted to then having to fuck someone who probably looks like a shoe." He snapped.

I twirled up some of the noodles on my fork, chewing the mouthful slowly. "You would fuck anything with a heartbeat." I muttered.

"Psh, no uglies."

"Probably even them. You wear skin tight leather. It screams 'hooker'. I thought you were a hired whore when I first saw you."

Mello rolled his eyes. "You've just never seen an ass this fine."

"I have. It was on a baboon though." I grinned.

"Oh ha fucking ha." Mello grabbed both plates, shoving them into the sink before tugging the bobble from his hair, letting it swing over his shoulders.

I paused for a moment, tapping my foot against the hardwood floor. "Can we just forget that I was an asshole?"

"I'm a Keehl. I remember everything."

"Mello…"

"…I guess I can call you Matt."

I beamed. "Thanks."

Mello nodded in reply, up to his elbows in suds, his eyes darting back to the punching bag in the living room an evil smirk crossing his face. "So Matt…want to spar?"


	8. Kiss

**Here is your next chapter. Not as long as my last one, sorry bout that. Work and school is about to start and whatnot...  
**

**Kat  
**

* * *

.

-Mello-

I had spent all day staring at his door, waiting, for him to come out. He never did. Then over the course of dinner I found out he didn't turn the TV on.

He didn't know.

Thank God for small mercies.

I nursed my bruised hands, I shouldn't have hit that hard…He was awfully interested in watching me…I couldn't help it. It would be a legit way to get my hands on him.

"Want to spar?"

"But I can't fight!"

I scoffed going to tape my hands and feet again. "I can teach you dumbass. You should have been learning this shit anyways. Then we wouldn't have this problem now."

"Hey!"

I looked over his jeans and long-sleeved shirt. "Go change. I'll be waiting here."

"But…"

"Go change. Now."

Grumbling he did as I asked. I could only smirk as I turned on my music doing a light warm up. He walked over a few minutes later.

"Now what?"

Using my own body as a guide, I moved him though the basic stances. He tensed at first, shying away, but then relaxed and listened to what I was saying; quickly absorbing the information.

This went on for a couple of hours, until he was too tired to continue. "You can go shower, you're done."

He nodded wearily padding off to the bathroom.

I continued to hit and kick the bag, falling into the soothing rhythm. My music was (for once) off, so I could hear what was going on in the bathroom.

He was taking awhile, but I could hear him singing (badly), so I knew he was still there and safe. He was probably just sore. I was starting on another practice routine when I heard a loud crash and a yell. I ran to the bathroom to find a naked Matt, sprawled on the floor; glass was shattered around him. I picked him up, brushing the glass off him setting him outside the bathroom.

"I-I'm sorry…I slipped….I broke your shelves…"

I glanced where glass shelved used to be on the walls, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him. "Are you ok?"

"What?"

I backed him slowly to the wall. "Are you ok?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Good." I brushed some left over glass out of his hair. He trembled lightly.

"Mello, don't…"

I cupped his face in my hand, thumb brushing his lips. "Why not?"

"We barely know each other!"

"Matt, we've lived together, twenty-four seven, for almost two months. I was hired to trade my life for yours if necessary. You can't deny there is _something_ between us. I'll admit, yeah. If I met you in a club I would have bought you drinks, and hopped I could get you to come home with me for the night. However, that is not how we met, and while yeah, I would sleep with you in a heartbeat, I would hope we could be friends."

I leaned forward kissing him softly, briefly. "And I'm not afraid of adding extra benefits to just friendship."

I brushed another kiss to his jaw, "Go dress. I'll clean up the glass and fix some food."

He nodded dumfounded, before padding off. I swept up the glass, before walking off to the kitchen. I stripped the tape from my hand washing them off rummaging through the cabinets for something to fix. Feeling lazy, I opted for something easy, like hamburger helper.

We ate in silence. It was mostly a comfortable one, just a tinge of awkwardness, mainly when Matt got caught staring at my lips, and he turned away blushing.

Cute.

I took the empty plates to the sink starting to clean, turning to face him feeling Matt's hand on my arm.

"Um…"An innocent kiss was placed on my lips. "I was thinking….I have to know how to do all this anyways…..And I never really got to date, so…"

I was actually surprised. "Was I your first kiss?"

"Shut up ok!"

I moved to the living room, pulling him on top. "I suppose I could teach you."

"Stop teasing me, ass!"

I just laughed before kissing him, coaxing him into a deeper one. I was disappointed when he pulled away.

"No…I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Just…can't…"

He didn't move from his place resting on my chest though. Sighing I allowed him to stay, carrying him to bed. I couldn't help one last kiss as I covered him with the blankets. An unfamiliar warm feeling spread though out me as he smiled in his sleep. I brushed the hair out of his face before going to bed myself.


	9. Kidnapping

**A.N.**

**Anyone else catch the new Doctor Who tonight? I get so excited when the new series starts.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Reviews all round!**

* * *

**Matt**

I stayed awake late into the night thinking about what I, well myself and Mello, had done. Didn't it class as cheating? In my mindset I was already engaged, even if it wasn't formal as of yet. But maybe I was blowing it out of proportion, I didn't feel anything behind the kiss. Sure it was warm and wet, tasted distinctly of chocolate, but I saw no explosions like all the stories told me I would see, no electricity pulsating throughout my veins. Simply a pair of soft, slightly chapped lips moving against my own in a midst of confusion and tension.

I didn't miss the way his hand lingered on my cheek after he tucked me into bed or the way he paused at the door before he closed it, but I made no comment, rolling onto my back after he left the room, staring at the wavy pattern in the ceiling. A rippled fan shape that was mimicked over and over until the ceiling met the edge of the wall. I pushed the blanket off myself, strolling across the cold hardwood floor. I pushed back the heavy black curtains and allowed the moonlight to shine through the window. I placed my hands on the pane and slid it up, a gust of cool wind running up my arms and raising goose bumps along my pale skin.

I stayed there until the early hours of the morning, growing icy cold until I finally got the energy to move, the thick layer of stars obscured by the clouds. Mello was already awake, watching the news with a steaming mug of coffee held between his hands.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked, pouring myself a cup

"Sometimes. Not today." He replied, taking a sip of his own coffee.

I frowned. "That's not good for you."

"So? I'm helping keep you safe and it gives me stuff to do when I can't sleep."

I shook my head, sitting on the plush couch, watching the news reporter on the vast television, reading the major news across the bar at the bottom.

"Mello…" I turned to face him.

"Hm?"

"It says…It says I've been kidnapped." I paused, white ceramic mug halfway to my lips. "…You haven't…kidnapped me have you? You were hired to protect me. You are protecting me and they've just got it wrong haven't they. Haven't they Mello?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yes they've got it wrong you stupid idiot. Your parents know I have you."

"Are they okay?" I asked, I could hear the worry slip into my voice. It made me almost sick to realise I hadn't thought about them. Despite their…lack of interest in me doesn't mean they're still not my parents. It doesn't mean I didn't care about them.

"They're fine Matt. I checked in with them two days ago. If anything happened it would be all over the news. Like you are."

That was true enough. I guess I didn't have to worry too much anything major would be broadcast. And yet, I still worried. I missed home.

It was overly lavish, but big. I could disappear and not hear from anyone for a day. Here I was constantly under Mello's feet or the other way around. It was starting to get to me a little. Maybe more than a little. A lot.

I turned back to the TV, pulling my knees up to my chest, flicking the channel over to some early morning sitcom. "When can I go home?" I asked him.

"I don't know. When the media dies down and we get the all clear from your parents and other guards."

So basically I was stuck in a tiny apartment with someone who loved coming onto me. Fantastic.


	10. Thoughts

**Blame Ambyr. I've been doing nothing but work, school and watching Dr. Who. It's all her fault. I swear. She's the one who turned me whovian.  
**

**Kat  
**

* * *

-Mello-

I sat at my desk, typing rapidly. I was going through various security databases trying to find out if any known threats matched what was going on here. So far I was having no luck. Scrubbing my hands over my face I watched Matt play at his games. After several days of him complaining I went to the local GameStop buying him a console and several games. The noises grated at my nerves, but at least he was happy.

I walked to the kitchen to make some tea when my (untraceable) cell went off. Very few people had this number so it could only mean…

I answered listening, all the while watching Matt. He had noticed the out of place sound and paused his game.

"…I see….I assure you he is safe…I'll tell him…..Keep me posted….."

Hanging up I slumped on the counter resting my head on my arms, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?! Tell me what?!"

"….there was an assassination attempt on your parents. Your mother is fine; She's in a safe house. You're father…" I sat next to him, "he was shot Matt. He should live…"

"Should!?" Matt interrupted me. I covered his mouth.

"Hush. Let me finish. It was in his leg, as long as no infection set in, and no other attempts are made on him, he'll live. Hospitals are tricky to secure, so many people can be bought, going in and out….But provided he's treated then gets out everything should be fine."

"…" He hunched over, head hung, resting in his hands. Hesitantly I reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched away, shrugging my hand off. Sighing I stood to leave, pausing as a hand grabbed the end of my shirt.

"Don't leave me."

I sat back down, hand going back to his shoulder. This time he let me give him the comfort. I could feel him trembling, so I moved to rub his back. Slowly the trembling became worse, until he snapped. He had never had to deal with this before. Everything has always been peaceful for him up until this point. He simply did not have the coping skills to deal with this.

I on the other hand, this was the first time I had been on this end of things. I had been alone for years, not much liking other's company. After my father…. So while I could relate, I didn't know just what to do… I slowly wrapped my arms around him pulling his crying form close.

"I know. Trust me Matt. I know. He will live Matt. He will be fine. It was just his leg. He might have a cane, but he will live." I rubbed his back as he sobbed into my shirt. Almost instinctually I held began humming a lullaby I hadn't heard since I was young, slowly my humming became singing. Matt calmed as I sang, my cheek pressed to his hair. In his sleep he did something he would never do awake. He clung to me. Sighing I kicked my shoes off laying down, letting him stay curled into me, clinging. I pulled the blanket off the back the couch over us. Gradually I fell asleep, him on my chest.

It was a strange experience, waking up to someone. I found I liked it. I stared at the ceiling, petting his hair absentmindedly. Matt, who was still asleep, gave a happy sounding noise stirring slightly. I continued my mindless toying thinking. Who could want to hurt this family? Everything was calm in the country- politic wise, what was happening to them withstanding. It had to be a succession thing, had to be. It was no secret Prince Mail didn't want to rule, but he had all the makings of a good king. Many a magazine had called him "The reluctant King." There were also plenty of cousins standing in the wings, waiting for a chance to leap for the throne.

A yelp and a thump as Matt fell off the couch pulled me from my musings.

"Matt?"

"What happened?!"

I was confused. He was freaking out on the floor, looking at me horrified.

"You fell asleep so I pulled the blanket over us?"

He looked at me warily.

"Really? Trust me Matt, if something happened you would know. You freaked out about your dad and I held you until you fell asleep."

"Well what can I expect! You try to molest me at every turn!"

"I do not molest you."

"You do!" He yelled at me, indignant. However it irritated me. Molest him? I show him molest. I pounced, pinning him. He gave a startled yelp which I muffled with a deep kiss. I let my hands wander I had been dying to do since day one. I kissed and nipped along his neck as I rubbed his hips, his sides, cupping his ass before moving to kiss him again grinding against him. He struggled weakly, panting and moaning. I kissed his jaw hand sliding under his shirt, up his chest rubbing slowly, easing back before kissing him a final time sitting back.

"That is what would happen if I molested you."

He panted looking up at me though half lidded eyes. "Y-You're crazy."

"I know. What do you want for breakfast?"

I leaned against the door frame to the kitchen as he looked on like I grew another head.


	11. Shower

**A.N.**

**Applying for universities is sucking the soul out of me.**

**So an update was needed. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review**

**-Ambyr**

* * *

**Matt**

My mind swam as I struggled to catch my breathe. My whole body tingled in a way I had never felt before. I had obviously explored myself before, teenage curiosity often getting the better of my wandering fingers and mind, but this was something else. I could still feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across my neck and the damp spots that his mouth and tongue had left behind on my skin. I stared after him as he walked away, eyes unconsciously following the sway of his hips.

I knew he was attracted to me, he didn't bother to try and hide it. It wasn't his style. He was more of a 'I want you so get naked and bend the fuck over.' kind of guy. I couldn't picture him being gentle, or even giving a damn about his partners pleasure. He was the kind who took and gave nothing in return. No compassion or emotion. That's what made the Keehl's such good soldiers and thugs.

I couldn't say much though. I had absolutely no experience in the sexual department, straight or otherwise. After all, I was barely allowed to socialise not that I wanted too, and I was always kept under a close watch. Like I could ever sneak a girl up to my room. Even if I could I still ran the risk of said person going to the tabloids and telling the story. Even though I don't care what people thought…well I had an embarrassment gland. No one wants the whole world to know how terrible they were whilst losing their virginity.

I shifted against the wall. My hands were still splayed out by my head and I had a rather obvious problem pressing against my jeans.

"You should go take a cold shower." Mello said, brushing his hair behind his ear a small smirk pulling at his thin lips. "Or you know, just stay there and we'll carry on where I left off."

I paused, pressing my lips together. My body still felt warm, the heat pooling in my stomach trying to coax my brain into staying. "…I need a shower anyway. Another time maybe." My mouth said before I could stop it. Mello's eyes widened slightly as he nodded, turning to the coffee pot, pouring himself out a mug.

'_Another time maybe?!_' I don't even know what I was thinking. My brain just spluttered to a halt while I tried to process what I had said while my legs carried me to the small shower in my room. Now was not the time to be thinking of Mello I told myself as I wriggled out of my clothes, twisting the shower knob and stepping under the lukewarm spray. My father had just been shot, someone was obviously out for him, our family, the throne or whatever and all I could think about was how Mello's hands felt against my chest. How his thigh had slid between my legs forcing them open so he could rub against me, how his lips had been ever so slightly chapped as they grazed along my neck.

My hands trailed along my chest, mimicking the way Mello had touched me, the gentle sting of his fingernails digging into my skin and leaving soft red trails along my torso. I pushed my goggles up, shaking the droplets of water off them and throwing them onto the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. My fingers rubbed slow circles into my hips, tracing the contours of my body down to my thighs. I leaned my head against the steamed up glass door of the shower, forehead smearing a little of the opaque water off.

My thighs trembled as I continued to touch myself in every single place except the one I wanted-_needed-_ the most. I wasn't sure I could succumb to the thought of pleasuring myself to Mello. But my body ignored this, finger wrapping around my hard length, stroking slowly, my hand twisting slightly as I did so to add more delicious friction.

My muscles tensed as I bucked my hips into my slick hand. Water dripped down face, landing with a soft splash on the ceramic bath tub. My breath came in short pants as I sped my hand up, varying between rough and gentle friction, thumb teasing along the slit. My stomach twisted into itself as I bit down hard on my lip to stop the small moan of pleasure as I finished into my hand.

I was silent as I cleaned myself up. Part of myself ashamed for my actions and the other part exhilarated. It was a freedom I had never had before, or at least one I had never thought to use. A small smile crossed my lips as I climbed out the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack. Thoughts are private after all.


	12. Pain

**Procrastinating on a ten page ressearch paper on the trail of tears. yayayaya. Here is your update. :)  
**

**Kat  
**

* * *

-Mello-

I smirked as Matt walked out of the bathroom.

"I could hear you, you know."

He froze, and I could see his ears turn red.

"No need to be embarrassed."

"…"

I simply chuckled and kissed along his neck. His breath caught and he shivered, both from the cool air and the touch. His skin prickled and I ghosted my fingers down his arm. I had just reached where his towel was wrapped around him before he jerked away, face hot. Matt retreated to the safety of his room, shutting the door firmly. I smirked at the distinct lack of the "click" of the lock.

Deciding to leave him be for the moment I returned to my laptop, determined to figure out just who was threatening my (sexy) charge. My computer chimed as I received an email. I read over the document hoping its contents were wrong. If they were true we were screwed. As it came from Beyond, a friend and the security detail of the supposed mastermind behind the attacks I wouldn't doubt is validity. Proving it was true before coming forward however was crucial. I sent Beyond a thanks and asked him to keep looking. Why could things never be simple?

That night I broke out the booze with dinner. I was stressed, he was worried. It just worked. However while I quit on my second glass Matt kept going.

"Whoa, that's enough. I am not taking care of your hung over ass."

"No! Give it back!" I ignored him continuing to leave taking the bottle to my liquor cabinet. I wasn't surprised when he followed me grabbing for the bottle, what did surprise me, however was when I was pulled to face him and pressed against the wall, being kissed roughly. Well look who grew a backbone. Never one to be the bitch I flipped us, shoving him against the wall, smirking into the kiss as he groaned. He groped at my clothes, and I let him pull what little I was wearing off. As I undressed him I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, but I ignored it choosing to instead pick him up and dump him on my bed. He hadn't said no yet so I had no plans on stopping until I heard "Mello, stop." Everything was rough and needy. Hands didn't touch, they grabbed. I kissed, bit and sucked my way along his body groping for the lube I knew was on my bedside. Dragging my teeth along his hipbone I pressed a slick finger inside delighted when he simply groaned at the intrusion. Preparation was hasty. Before he could complain (or say no) I pressed into him. I loved his face, drawn in half pleasure half pain, and the noises… I gave him no chance to adjust, I slammed into him, biting and kissing his neck, movements quick and rough. Matt cried out, dragging his nails down my back, pulling a groan from me. With no coaxing he wrapped his legs around me moving against me. I angled my hips and his eyes rolled back as Matt gave a low moan. Found it. Matt finished quickly after that and I couldn't help but follow. I lay panting on his chest as my heart slowed. Pushing myself up on my arms I moved to kiss him and see if he wanted another go. Fucker had already passed out.

With a sigh I pulled the blankets around us wrapping an arm around my previous virgin as he curled close in his sleep. Feeling his heartbeat against my chest I fell asleep.

I woke feeling squirming in my arms. Cracking open an eye I saw red hair and green eyes.

"What." I might have been a bit gruff, but he woke me up dammit. I found myself more awake as a blush covered Matt's face and something hard was pressed against my thigh. OH. I could get used to this. With a smirk I rolled on top of him and without hesitation his arms went around my neck and legs fell open. I could get very used to this.

Much to my dismay however he ignored me when we were not in bed. He played his games went about his day, we continued to argue (a lot), but every night he was in my bed. No complaints there.

We had just finished one of our nightly adventures, his stamina has increased tenfold let me say, and were kissing heatedly working up to round two when my phone rang.

"What."

Matt continued to kiss at my neck, I choked back a groan as he bit down.

"…..Right now?...eight tomorrow…..got it…."

I trembled feeling his hand stroking me slowly.

"Yeah….Black tie. Got it….." I hung up abruptly.

"Now where were we?"

"I think I know…." Matt smirked kissing the mark he had left on my neck. I groaned, the pass week has turned the geeky prince into quite the nympho.

It wasn't until the next morning I remembered the phone call. "Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Princess Anna came into town to wish your father a speedy recovery. You're expected to be at the ball. Security is going to be tight and I'll be by your side all night. Get ready. We have to leave at seven."

"…" Oh the look he gave me. I just sighed going to get into my own suit.

I got us out in one piece, and we were standing next to the chair where his father sat. I was probably a bit closer than normal for a bodyguard, but whatever. No one seemed to notice. We had been there an hour maybe (with Matt downing more champagne than necessary) when a petite girl in a blue gown walked over. She was pale, with her mousy brown hair in curls, a small glittering tiara in her hair. Obviously Princess Anna, she was no beauty, but she wasn't ugly either. Just dreadfully average. Long live the average Queen and Reluctant King. Hoorah. Matt looked about as excited to see her as I was. He gave a long suffering sigh asking her to dance. She blushed prettily before agreeing.

I stood on the edge of the dance floor watching as they waltzed. What I didn't expect was at the end of the dance was for her to give *my* Matt a shy kiss.

Nor did I expect the sharp pain I felt when he kissed back.


	13. After

**A.N.**

**So in celebration of getting a normal person internet connection I thought I would update.**

**Also a shameless self promotion but I've also picked up tumblr, so feel free to stalk me on that: .com**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello was quick to pry me away from Anna, shoving me into the back of a glossy black limousine that was waiting for us. Mello's jaw was pressed into a hard line as he hissed through gritted teeth for Derek to drive.

I didn't realise it would bother him this much. He always knew I would have to have a relationship with Anna and with a relationship comes physical intimacy. It's not like the kiss felt great, it felt like most kisses, moist, slimy and wet. Yet Mello continued to glare at the windscreen with an agitated force, probably trying to shatter it with his mind. I unravelled my bow tie and opened the first button on my shirt breathing in a small sigh. There was no use talking to Mello while he was like this or I would end up with a stump on my shoulders and he would use my head as a tennis ball.

Derek pulled up to Mello's fortress-house place and we climbed out in silence. He purposefully rammed his shoulder against mine as he moved to put his key in the lock. The door opened with a swift click and Mello began dashing around to turn off the various alarm systems that would start operating soon (Mainly look for heat signatures and shoot the absolute shit out of you. I almost got shot while sneaking out for more smokes). I pushed the door shut behind me and shrugged my way out of the tuxedo jacket. I felt like a stuffed penguin gone wrong with it on. I tossed the jacket over the back of the couch and flumped face first into the cushions.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Mello asked stiffly, pouring himself a strong drink.

"Oh lay off." I mumbled. "You knew it would happen at some point. Not like we're exclusive. Just…fuck buddies."

Mello scowled and promptly threw back another shot.

"You enjoy it. Always in bed no matter what Matt."

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. You know I have to marry Anna. You and me? It's sex. No relationship, no cuddling on the sofa, no movie or dinner. Just sex." I took a deep shaky breath. I didn't expect saying that would be so difficult. I knew everything I said was true…but it didn't make it any easier to say. "And my mother is insisting we go on an official date tomorrow. You'll be escorting."

Mello snorted into his glass. "Like fuck will I. I'll get someone to cover for me."

"What so I can get shot? Mello c'mon you're the best in the business. It's risky for me to even leave this place let alone go on a…date with Anna. Please. You know I didn't enjoy that kiss."

Mello paused for a minute, the shot glass tilting the whiskey towards his lips. "You sound good when you beg Matt."

I rolled my eyes. "Just please. So I don't you know…die and stuff."

"Take off your shirt and ask again." He said, putting the glass down, letting it clack onto the hard counter.

My fingers worked at the buttons, slipping the white cotton off my shoulders. "Please will you escort me tomorrow?"

"Hmmm…Not enough…Best take those pants off too."

"Mello just escort me!"

"Not with that attitude I won't." He licked his lips. "Now stand up. And pants off. Slowly."

I got to my feet, popping the button on the pants before easing down the zipper. I have no doubt in my mind that I looked stupid. I have no idea how to be sexy. It just comes naturally to those who have it, like Mello, he's all legs hips and ass and he damn sure knows how to use those parts to his advantage.

Mello pulled me close. Obviously I was taking too long as one hand dipped underneath the waistband off my boxers and yanked them off, tossing them aside before pinning me to the floor with force. I was going to be sore tomorrow.


	14. Date

**Out of school until January 14 but working retail during Christmas? Mello isn't the only one who wants to be shot in the face...  
**

**Kat  
**

* * *

-Mello-

I scowled as I watched Anna prance about the zoo, holding Matt's hand before turning to face him pulling him with both hands to see the monkeys.

"Oh! They are my favorite!"

Matt smiled indulgently at her. I had to hold back a gag.

It took all day to see the whole zoo them being perfectly adorable for the press. They had lunch, Anna eating daintily from a salad as Matt wolfed down a hamburger. Then later the afternoon they got ice cream from a kiosk.

"Can I try some of yours?" She turned pink as she asked, like she was asking something scandalous. Matt shrugged letting her lick his strawberry cone. She then insisted he have some of her (boring ) vanilla cone "to be even."

Shoot me in the face.

Finally the day was over and they got into the limo to take her to her hotel. I followed on my bike. He acted the gentleman and took her to her door. Anna invited him in, but thankfully he refused. I don't know how much more I could take. He followed me down, climbing on behind me on the motorcycle. Some of the tension I had been feeling all day melt away feeling his body press against mine. I got us home safely, before taking him in.

"Go change and get comfortable. It's been a long day."

Matt nodded gratefully to do as I asked.

I changed into a tee-shirt and some ripped jeans before pulling my hair back and going into the kitchen. Matt's words from yesterday repeated relentlessly in my head. I don't know why it bothered me so, but it did. I wanted pizza, but I'm not about to eat that frozen crap so here I was fixing it myself; Matt's words on repeat in my head. I could hear the water running so I knew he would be awhile. I had just put the pizza in the oven and was mixing brownie batter as he walked out.

"Hey, dinner will be out soon."

"Ok."

I could hear him shuffling through his games.

"….why don't you pick a movie from pay-per-view?"

Matt looked shocked, but did as I asked. Soon, the pizza was out, so I made two plates and grabbed a couple of beers after putting the brownies in joining him on the couch.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in silence enjoying the food and the movie, at some point my arm ended up around his shoulders. Much to my surprise he leaned against my chest, so I lay back so he could get more comfortable.

"Is something burning?"

"Shit the brownies!" I jumped up running over taking them out of the oven. I could hear the fucker laughing from the couch. I served up two with ice cream on top of them taking them into the living room.

"You're going to serve me burnt food?"

"They are not burnt! Just shut up and eat!"

Laughing he did as I asked. I just smugly looked at his surprised look as he ate some. I make the most kick ass brownies. Food finished he ended up laying back against me. I mindlessly stroked his hair watching the movie. I could feel him relax, before slowly going limp as he fell asleep. Picking him up I took him to bed, taking his shirt off before tucking him in. Pausing I kissed him softly before going to clean up. That done I changed before slipping into bed next to him, letting him cuddle against me in his sleep. Putting my arms around him I nuzzled his hair before falling asleep myself.

Oh, Matt. What do you do to me?


	15. Grovel

**A.N.**

**Christmas updates! Although no festiveness here. Sorry.**

* * *

**Matt**

I was very much aware of the press every time I so much as set foot outside of Mello's home. Although they couldn't get a close shot while I was inside the complex they were more than happy to snap photos when I left. The tabloids and news shows were covered with images of me and Anna, a sulky Mello hidden in the background of each and every photo.

Mello looked even less impressed when I told him about my second date with Anna. Well, second official date. We had met for coffee a few times, the last time she slipped her fingers in between mine and tightened them, a light red hue dusting the top of her cheeks. It didn't feel unpleasant but my stomach still twisted into a guilty knot.

Still, I pushed that aside, agreeing to the movie date with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Anna seemed excited as I put the phone down, turning around to see a glaring Mello snap another piece off a chocolate bar.

"That's cruel Matt." He said through his mouthful.

"What is?"

"Do you even like her?"

I paused. Sure I liked her. She was sweet and kind, not a bad bone in her body. She was compassionate and gentle unlike Mello who hated everyone and everything. And then hated them even more when they looked in his direction because they were either looking down on him, or they were less than him and shouldn't be looking to begin with. "Sure. She's nice."

An odd expression crossed Mello's face. One I couldn't quite place. He gave me a stoic nod, snapping off another piece of chocolate, letting it melt across his tongue before swallowing. "Doesn't it bother you that she's a relationship that doesn't even exist."

"I'm not heartless Mello. Of course it bothers me."

"Clearly not enough to spare her feelings."

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling a cigarette from my pocket, sticking it between my lips and lighting it. I took a long drag, letting the smoke curl from between my lips and float towards the ceiling in a lazy haze. "It's not about that. You know it's not."

Mello snorted, fringe falling in his eyes as he shook his head in derision. "Then what is it about _Mail_."

"What it's always been about. What it's never stopped being about. I need to make a kid whether I want to or not. So what, we fool around. What makes you think there's any more feelings there for you then there are for Anna?"

Mello took a sharp breath. Pain exploded across my cheek as his fist smashed into my face. A grunt of pain escaped my lips. "Some bodyguard." I muttered as a thin line of blood trailed from my nose, dripping to the floor and congealing on the tiles. "Why does it matter Mello?"

"Because I know that's not true. And I despise liars." He leaned forwards, getting his face up in mine. "Which is what you are my majesty. And it makes me sick."

He pulled away, tucking his chocolate into his back pocket, walking into his bedroom and slamming the door.

I was dumbfounded. While he had spoken to me crassly before he had never spoken with so much malice. It made my stomach turn. I felt like he could've stabbed me in that moment and it scared me.

I nibbled at a left over brownie, picking the burnt pieces off it, throwing them into the bin. It took Mello a while to emerge from the bedroom and he ignored me completely, except to swipe the last half of the brownie which I had yet to eat. His muscles were rigid and his jaw was set in a firm line, his lips pressed tight.

"I get it. I'm an ass."

"Yes you are. And you will be making it up to me Jeevas. Get your ass into my room."

I nodded, picking up my jacket. "Leave it." He said. "In fact leave all you clothes. You have a lot of grovelling to do."


	16. Tears

**New computer and Christmas done with. Now I just have to deal with the after Christmas crazies. Ah well. Here is your chapter. Long chapter is long.  
**

**Kat  
**

* * *

-Mello-

When I told him he had a lot of groveling to do I meant it. It was a nice power trip to have a prince bound at my feet begging for more. When we finished both of us were a mess of bruises, whelps, bites and scratches. Matt sighed, turning to curl into my chest like always. Instead I kicked him out of bed and on to the floor. He gave a startled yelp before glaring at me.

"Hey!"

I just scowled, before rolling over, pulling my sheets up over my shoulders.

"No feelings with us, remember? I'm just your bodyguard and fuck buddy. If there are no feelings go sleep in your own damn bed." I couldn't hide the bitterness and trace of hurt in my voice.

"…" With a dejected sigh Matt looked longingly at my bed before turning and padding off to his room.

Bastard.

I thought the movie date was going to be the death of me. Instead it was actually pretty entertaining. First I got to watch Matt come up with some elaborate story about how he was standing on a chair to get a game off the top of the TV (Because obviously you keep your games that high) then fell off into the vacuum where I was cleaning the crown moulding and it got stuck to his neck. Yeah, obviously that happened and it is definitely _not _a hicky on his neck. Anna fell for it hook, line and sinker. Her bodyguard however did not. She saw the top of the matching mark on my neck peeking over the collar of my shirt. I just crossed my arms and smirked. Miss Princess's bodyguard gave me a disapproving look so I gave her a lewd hand gesture before following Matt and Anna up to the ticket booth.

Anna was prattling on about watching some musical chick flick or what have you, looking hopefully at the show times, showing was about to start. Matt however was oblivious and bought tickets to the zombie apocalypse movie we had been talking about wanting to see. I couldn't help laugh at Anna's face, but managed to halfway disguise it as a cough. At the concession stand he ordered himself a large popcorn and soda, and got Anna her gummy bears and lemonade. She blushed looking pleasantly shocked when he also ordered a large box of chocolate candy. Handing her, her order I was surprised when he threw the chocolate at me (of course I caught it).

"Since you can't really watch the movie."

Anna gaped confused, so I tried to do damage control. "Best friend ever Matt, but since we're out of the house guess I should say 'thank you for the kindness prince Mail.'"

"Told you to stop being formal, we're friends now. Bound by trauma and living together and whatnot."

Placated and happy again, Anna took his hand following him to the theatre.

That's when the evening got really interesting. She alternated screaming, hiding in his shoulder, and crying. When she got up, running to the bathroom to throw up the date was declared over.

Anna, however, managed to convince everyone she was ok before asking if they could go to the park. Of course the asshat agreed. Anna's bodyguard (I learned her name was Sasha) and I sat on a bench watching the two walk hand in hand around the small park.

"I don't like what you're playing at."

I looked over at Sasha from where I was sprawled on the bench. "What do you mean?"

"I know a hicky when I see one Keehl."

"Ouch was that venom I heard in your voice? And here I thought we were bonding."

"Cut the smart ass attitude. I'm here to protect the princess in every way I can; even if that means from the prince's bastard of a body guard."

I just barely held back the growl. "The princess isn't the only one who stands to get hurt."

She just gave me a disgusted look. "Of course, how could I have forgotten the prince."

I grew still, my eyes like ice. "Don't. You. Ever. Accuse. Me. Of. Hurting. Him. Again."

I clenched my hand into a fist. "I would do anything for that man walking hand in hand with another, and have no regrets. One of us is going to end up hurt, but I doubt it will be the princess."

"Oh my god, you fell for him."

I refused to look at the flabbergasted woman next to me instead paying attention to the chocolate Matt had given me at the movies. "Yeah, well. Not my best moment."

"And it's mutual…."

I shrugged. "Not sure about that actually, but even if it was….He's an honorable person. He said he would marry Anna he will. The fact I'm in the picture will be nothing."

"But if it is, with you in the picture he will never grow to love her!"

I snorted. "No offence to the princess, she's sweet and all that shit but he would never love her. We've talked and she's missing a few important inches."

Sasha just stared at me, "So he's…"

"Yep."

"And you two are…."

"Uh huh."

She scrubbed her face with her hands. "I have to tell the princess. We have to call this off."

"We can't. Matt doesn't want to be the "gay prince who won't do his job" and you don't want to hurt Anna. I'm the only one who stands to lose, so just keep quiet and let it happen. Who knows he might be bi. I'm the only one he's been with so no worries there. Just drop it."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"…"

"And you're willing to watch the one you love marry someone else all for the sake of duty?"

"I lose him either way. At least this way I can make sure he's happy. Just drop it." I crossed my arms looking straight ahead. Matt was pushing Anna on a swing.

Sasha sighed, and tried to smooth my hair in a motherly gesture of comfort. I stood knocking her hand away. "I don't need your pity."

"Just how old are you?"

"…..Just over a month older than the prince."

"You poor child."

"Don't you dare. I've been on my own since I was sixteen. I didn't have a mother, only a father who wanted to ensure his only son grew up to be the perfect soldier. I may be young but I'm not a child."

I stood moving to another bench, waiting for this night from hell to be over.

A couple of hours later we took parted ways with Sasha and Anna, going home ourselves. I scowled at the looks of pity Sasha gave me.

When we reached home Matt complained about how humid it was out and how nasty he felt.

"I hate outside. I'm all gross now." He grumbled stripping on the way to the bath. "Now I have to shower again."

I thought nothing of it. I needed a hard drink and now.

I was sitting on my bar about to take my fourth shot when his panic button went off. I was off like a shot, gun in hand. I burst in the bathroom to find nothing wrong. His pendant was on the floor, a bottle had rolled off the ledge activating it.

"Mello, what…?"

Matt never got to finish his sentence. I had him crushed to me kissing him hard.

"Mello, what's wrong? Why do you have your gun?"

"You dumbass! I thought….Your panic button went off!"

The swell of emotions caught up with me and I did something I hadn't done since my dad died… I cried into his shoulder.

Matt was shocked but just ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought someone had got you!"

"So? You could have gotten me back. I trust you."

"You don't get it! God you're thick! I was terrified Mail! I…I love you, you idiotic bastard!"

He just gaped at our reflection as I sobbed into his shoulder. Today sucked. I really need another drink.


	17. Silence

**I am so tired and sore. I went to London for the first time on Wednesday and it is huge. So so huge. I went on more trains in a 24 hour period then I have in whole life.**

**Still it was worth it to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu live. Gosh. Any way, since I'm home and (Kinda) rested I thought an update was due, so enjoy!**

**- Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Reviews! Ease my back pain and broken toes!**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello cried into my shoulder for a while before he slumped forwards entirely, his whole weight resting on me as he began to snore. I struggled to shift him onto the couch, after all he is 130% muscle, and covered him with a blanket.

My mind had stopped completely and my body had resorted to autopilot as I poured myself a glass of juice and drained it without thinking. I put the cap back on the half empty bottle of vodka and tucked it back into Mello's liquor cabinet. I was at a loss with what to do with myself. He loved me. _Loved me._ Something that I could never return no matter how much I wanted to.

How could you honestly choose between emotions and duty. Anna was perfectly kind and sweet, she didn't deserve to be lied to like I was doing to her...because underneath it all yes there were definitely feelings for Mello. Maybe it was love, what did being in love feel like? How could you tell? I just felt like my stomach was mushy when he was around. Maybe that's it, a lack of coherence and a want to be touched by that person all the time. But if I didn't have a baby the country would be without a matriarch and anarchy would ensue by distant relatives coming forward to take my spot after I was gone.

It wasn't fair.

How on earth could I chose between a whole nation of people and Mello? My fingers found the love bite he had left on my neck, fingers tracing the small bruise, feeling the indents where his teeth had marked me. A small shiver ran down my spine as I felt the various marks which he had left under my clothes heat up simultaneously, though I was pretty sure I imagined it.

Mello rolled over on the couch, leather sliding down his narrow hips as he shifted and let out a sleepy sigh, eyes twitching until they opened, showing the cold blue I had become used too. He didn't say a word as he sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he realised where he was. The shower had long since turned itself off and I had wriggled into a pair of boxers while my mind had drifted, but the floor was speckled with little puddles of water and a few marks from Mello's shoes were scuffed on the floorboards.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he slowly stood up, but I found out pretty quickly as I was pressed to the wall and his lips locked to mine. Clothes were crumpled into a forgotten heap in minutes. He pulled my legs around his waist as his lips and teeth marked a pattern down my chest. His fingers pressed hard on my hips, leaving small bruises as he held me still as he stumbled to his bedroom, grabbing the lube off the side.

His lips left bittersweet kisses on my neck as he slid his fingers into me, we both knew this would be fleeting as his fingers hooked under the rubber strap of my goggles and tugged them off. They landed with a clatter on the floor and his needy motions halted for a fraction of second as his eyes locked with mine. I could, for the first time, see the proper myriad of reds that ran throughout his burn. I pressed my hand against it and felt the soft heat that it still gave off. His eyes slipped half closed and his cheek pressed a little firmer into my palm.

He slid his hands further up my waist and before I knew it, he was in me. Hot breath wetted my skin and his nails left small raised trails down my back. My mind was a haze, all I could think was how I wanted more but I wanted him to stop. It was so good it was painful and I could barely stand it as he slammed into me again.

It was over before I knew it. Mello's head rested on my sticky chest in silence, a comfortable silence. It was rare and we both revelled in it before he sat up and got off me. "Go to bed Matt." He said.

"No." I replied. My voice cracked a little with nerves, you didn't really stand up to Mello without consequences.

He paused before nodding quietly and laying back in the bed. I blinked surprised, but lay back as well, trying my best to get comfy despite the pain in my butt.

I opened my mouth to speak before my mind got the better of me and I rolled over to sleep, feeling the mattress shift as Mello did the same. It was only then the silence became awkward and uncomfortable. But the only remedy was to try and sleep through it.


	18. King

**Sorry it took so long. I'm working and have a writing class at Uni. My short story for that has taken over my life. :/ Hope you enjoy the chapter. Only two or so left.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

I woke early as I always did, but this time instead of climbing straight out of bed I just laid there. I tightened my hold on Matt pressing a kiss to his shoulder. It was getting close to the time where Matt woke up. I got up and ran on my treadmill and did my workout routine before showering. Sitting at my laptop with a bowl of fruit I called B over the e-mail he had sent me.

"What the fuck do you mean he's going to kill the king?!" I hissed angrily into the phone.

B cackled back. "Just that. He's ordered some fancy poison and is eating dinner with the king next Thursday. Better keep princey boy with you or he might just get it too. Ambitious this one is."

I groaned rubbing my temple with my free hand. "Great just what I need, a fucking social climber; I'm looking at what? Fifth? Sixth?"

"Nope." Beyond popped his "p", "closer than that. Try fourth and three should be found within the week so…next?"

Great.

I hung up on Beyond.

I had a lot of work to do. Do I let the King die? Beyond had sent me all the necessary proof to show just what was happening to the Royal family, but it is all allegation and slander at the moment. I ran a hand though my hair. What do I do? Oh God what do I do?

I jumped when Matt draped himself over me.

"What's wrong Mello?"

I shut the laptop.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Ok. If you say so…. Anyway, I got a call from my parents. There is going to be a party tomorrow night. We have to go. It's black tie formal, we need to go get tuxes and masks."

"Do we have to?" I pinned him down to my couch kissing his neck.

"Mello stop."

"No."

"Mihael. Now."

He used his prince voice so I sat up. "If we're going to town I need to dress. We can get lunch."

"…..Like a date?" He twisted his hands together slightly blushing.

"Yeah, Matt. Like a date."

"Yeah. I would like that."

We went out and got our tuxes then went to this costume shop that sold handmade masks.

"Mello look at this one!"

We goofed around trying on all these ridiculous masks laughing and having a good time. We finally chose semi-matching ones. Mine was black with silver details his black with gold and red.

I kissed him when no one was looking and he smiled.

We ate take out at a hidden overlook of the city on the hood of my car laughing and touching and kissing. I couldn't tell him that in a week his dad would be dead. That night after our unusually gentle sex I still couldn't tell him. I held him close as he cuddled into my chest.

Being in love sucked.

"Mello we're late!"

"You're the one who climbed in my shower! You really think you can climb in my shower and us not do something?"

That got him quiet. He just sulked a bit as I climbed out of the car fixing his suit for him. "And put on your mask."

He did as I asked and we were preparing to walk in as a the ground shook. I tackled him to the ground covering him with my body feeling glass and debris falling on me. He was trembling eyes wide mask askew.

"Mello was that…?"

I nodded grimly. "The Royal chambers."

"My parents…."

I helped him up, but we received our answer before we even walked in. The doorman, still shaken bowed grimly.

"Long live the king."

Matt was freaking out, not caring who was looking I pulled him close. As he sobbed into my chest ruining the ridiculously expensive suit I murmured in his hair.

"Long live the king."


	19. Wedding

**A.N.**

**I'm cruel and horrible. Only one or two chapters left.**

**Review :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

**Matt**

_"...And entire nation mourns tonight as-" "-suspected poisoning-" "-after thirty years of reign the king and queen-" "-riots on the streets-" "-no plans no backup no weapons worth a damn, oh and something else, I don't have anything to lose-"_

The television flickered briefly as I continued to press the buttons over and over, segments of news broadcast cutting into reruns of old shows and back to news again. Mello had carried me to the panic room hidden in the tunnels underneath the palace after I had passed out from a mixture of shock and anguish.

I sat rigid in my chair, yet it felt like I had fire ants crawling under my clothes. I wanted to walk, run do something, anything, instead I sat still, watching the television. Leeches with microphones stood outside the palace gates, giving their rendition of the story to the audiences across the nation, and no doubt across the world in some cases. There were people rejoicing in the streets and others who openly wept.

I wished I could join them. Feel something different than the hard knot in my stomach and the fear that was thick in the air. Mello was sat on a stool behind the armchair, his laptop hooked into the mains as he surveyed what was going on from there. He tried to comfort me for a while, but decided it best to just sit my unresponsive ass in the chair until I was able to compute again.

A news bulletin flashed across the screen, interrupting the Top Gear rerun and making Jeremy Clarkson's head stretch comically outwards before flashing to a news anchor. "Breaking news, an arrest has been made in regards to the assassination of the late King James the seventh and Queen Lucy. Light Yagami, an adopted relative by the late princess Elizabeth was fourth in line to the throne. An anonymous email prompted the police to take action and take him into custody until further notice."

I slowly turned in my seat to face Mello who was shutting the laptop and sliding it into his case. "...Was that you?" I whispered.

"Was that me what Mail?" Mello replied, he kept his eyes on the laptop as he slid it onto the shelf, though his voice was soft and gentle.

"Did...did you know this was going to happen? Did you tip the police off on who it was?"

Mello didn't reply even though I kept staring at him with growing intensity. My knuckles turned white as the skin covering them stretched to curl into tighter fists than I thought possible. But he avoided my stare.

He avoided it for days while I was kept under close protection curtsey of the SAS. I barely noticed them but there was always at least four of them in the room with me and Mello. It made things worse. I couldn't seem to cry to relieve some of my grief so I just carried it around with me, an invisible lead brick that I couldn't seem to drop. I couldn't even sit on Mello's lap and have him comfort me for fear of the guards telling someone.

It didn't matter. He didn't seem to want to be near me anyway. He would barely talk, but sometimes patted my shoulder in an offer of some comfort which I greatly relished, just like Anna's phone calls. She had also been whisked into hiding but called on and off everyday. I was grateful to hear a friendly familiar voice and I was touched that she seemed so genuinely worried for me.

All I had now was Mello and her.

No siblings, aunts, uncles, friends, nothing.

"-So Daddy said we should get married as soon as possible. We can't leave people without a King and you can't be coroneted until you're married. It'll have to be a big affair though so it's going to take a while to plan. I'm sorry Mail, I know you don't like a fuss but you understand how these things are. Daddy and I will fly over soon so we can arrange things."

I mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an okay and hung up the phone.

Anna kept her word and was flown out within the next twenty four hours on a military helicopter and was escorted by a lot of guards to the palace where both myself and Mello met her at the door. She flung herself into my arms with her condolences for my parents. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was clearly heartbroken. I was jealous, I wish I could've felt something to relieve the grief.

She dragged me off towards a small room filled with squishy chairs which we had often hidden in as children when something was broken or we had snaffled something delicious from the kitchen which we were absolutely positively not to touch until tomorrow Mail.

Mello had an odd expression on his face as Anna sat on the leather arm chair with the slightly sunken seat from years of being sat on and put down a notebook full of wedding plans. They were to be arranged for the next morning and given the urgency it would no doubt be arranged. Mello refused to look over, pretending to look at the books on the shelf and I was certain, if given the chance, he would've plugged his ears too. It was hard for me to watch, I hoped he would at least get a little involved. Then, how could I expect him too? He loved me, I was sure this was harder for him than he was letting on, but I had no choice in the matter and I would rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all. I needed his support, but he just turned his back to me and stuck his nose in Great Expectations.

Anna rushed off to the kitchen to prepare the banquet and I slumped in my chair. My head felt like it was cracking open and I slid my hands into my hair to hold it together from the pulsating pain I felt. Mello touched my shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. No I'm not." I replied, my voice was thick, cracking on the last word and I struggled to hold back the wave of emotion on the precipice of breaking lose and drowning my conscience.

"You need some sleep. Here." He pressed a tablet into the palm of my hand and weakly smiled at me encouragingly. "Get some rest Mail...big day tomorrow."

I nodded, taking the tablet, letting the exhaustion pull me under a few minutes later into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken early by Mello in the morning and shoved off to be stuffed into a suit, have my hair done and generally prettified for the cameras which would be recording the entire wedding. Mello was along side me, tucking knives up his sleeves and guns in holsters strapped to his chest.

"I never got to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Mello said, letting the stylist mess with his hair.

"Well I am getting married...will you be my best man? You are my friend..."

He reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as the hairdresser kept his head forwards. "Of course I will." He dropped my hand and let the ladies fawn over him for a little while longer before brushing them off and getting up.

Before long I was hurried to the church, shoved at the front by a priest, in front of a whole hoard of people I barely knew. I stared at the floor, almost jumping out of my skin when loud organ music startled me from my daze.

Anna was sweeping down the aisle, a beautiful strapless dress accentuated her body and the small bouquet of flowers she held complemented both the style and white of her dress. But I couldn't look, I was staring at Mello, feeling the pit in my stomach and hoping a hole would appear and swallow me up. Anna made her way to my side and we both faced the priest as he began reciting the vows, Anna and I both repeating them after him.

"Anastasia Marie Koning, do you take Mail James Jeevas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." Anna replied to the priest.

"Mail James Jeevas do you take Anastasia Marie Koning to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I paused, glancing to Mello for reassurance. I had to be doing the right thing, the tightness in my chest was unbearable and it was suddenly all too hot in the room. Mello's face was carefully expressionless, but as he turned to me, worried at my lack of response I saw the sheer pain glinting in his eyes. A carefully pieced together demeanour that was only holding on by force of will.

My heart fell through my chest.

And I had no idea what to reply.


	20. Grimm Tales

**This is it. The end! Enjoy!**

**Kat**

-Mello-

_Five years later_

"Mels?"

I sat up sleepily seeing the little four year old girl next to my bed.

"What's wrong princess?"

She crawled in bed with me.

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay?"

"Of course you can."

She smiled climbing in snuggling into my chest clinging to her stuffed unicorn.

"Your dad is going to have a fit. That you're not in your bed."

"I don't care. Can you sing that song?"

Going back to one of my only fond childhood memories I began to sing a lullaby. She smiled happily cuddling closer and hogging my blankets. As she fell asleep I kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sam."

"Daddy loves you Mels."

"I know sweet. Go to sleep."

"Is that why Mama hates you?"

"Sleep."

Nodding she drifted off. In her childhood innocents she had stumbled upon the not so well kept secret that the King preferred my company to his Queen's. While the general populace didn't know, anyone who spent any amount of time with the three of us could tell. After they were first married I was still his bodyguard. It was hard. Not holding his hand or kissing him or…..And I knew him well enough to know he was miserable. Not three weeks after the wedding I had him on his wedding bed while Anna was out. Anna had no clue. Whenever Matt would disappear she didn't know that he wasn't playing his games or taking a break. No, most of the time we went to my place for a bit of time together. When she became pregnant with Samantha Matt felt guilty and we stopped our rendezvous. Anna was highly upset that it was a girl; Matt however took it in stride. I was heartbroken that it was a girl because Matt had mentioned that after they had a son he would tell her about us. They had to have a son to carry on the bloodline, the name. Anna was about six months pregnant when she found us. We were in Matt's private quarters, a place not even she was supposed to come without permission. It was where he played his games and relaxed. A place we could be alone. She just walked in and saw us. We were shirtless lying on the couch cuddling and kissing as we watched some movie. To say she was angry was an understatement. She yelled at Matt; that was the only time I've ever seen her yell, and ordered Matt to end this _fling_ and come back to her. She slapped him when he told her he loved me. That he had before they were even married.

That was when she began to sleep in separate quarters, and made it impossible for me to be Matt's bodyguard. I instead became, essentially the nanny. After Samantha, Sam, was born I was her "bodyguard." Instead I practically raised her. I felt horrible because Anna became a very hand's off mother, concentrating more on being a queen. She would go to Matt's rooms several nights a week hoping to have a son. I spent my nights taking care of Sam. A nickname that pissed the Queen off to no end, but I didn't care. She stole Matt so I stole her child. Whenever Sam looked back on her life it would be me and Matt she remembered not Anna. Whenever she hurt herself she would come to me. Anna realized too late that by trying to hurt me she had lost the affections of her child.

Years passed and they had three more girls that I raised before they finally had a boy. By this point we were no longer young, and all three of us were bitter by not having love in our life. Matt had reclused himself, Anna was every bit the Queen, and I was the lonely man wishing for love lost. While I never saw much of the boy, Adam, I was with the girls daily, and they came to me for everything. When Sam fell in love with her younger bodyguard, and he reciprocated, I went to Matt and demanded he allow them to marry. He gave me a look of longing and consented. While I had no sway when it came to Adam's life, he had an arranged marriage but seemed happy enough, I ensured that the girls were able to marry for love.

We were old, Matt had given his throne to Adam and his wife. Years of smoking had caught up to him and he was on his death bed. All the legal things were taken care of and he waved the rest of the people away.

"Mello."

I took his hand.

"Call me Mihael."

"Mihael."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mail."

"Kiss me?"

I kissed him for the last time, and he smiled as he died. I brushed the hair out of his face standing to leave. I left letters for the girls. Sitting on my bed I toyed with a bottle of sleeping pills. Is there life after death? Who knows? If there is maybe I would see Matt. Muttering a final prayer I took the entire bottle lying down. They will find me in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be buried with Matt, but….

Holding his goggles I fell asleep.


	21. Happily ever after

**A.N.**

**Okay, so while the previous chapter is the final chapter, this is an alternate chapter. If you don't like the previous ending, please feel free to take this one as the actual ending. Or if you like the first ending just ignore this completely.**

**This is posted here after some discussion if it would be its own story or not, however it's just more fitting here.**

**So this is the final final chapter. We hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it.**

**If you wish to find us on our main accounts, Kat's is Moonlight and Music while mine is Ambyrawrawr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

Weeks drifted into months with Anna as my new wife. Marriage excited her and she was more than keen to try out all the perks that come with matrimony. While I held little enthusiasm for her...activities, Mello outright refused to go near me for a least four hours post activities. In fact, he refused to come near me in general despite being my bodyguard...my friend.

Eventually though the black cloud hanging over Mello's head drifted over to mine, making everything taste bitter in my mouth and making Anna's excitement so sickly sweet it felt like I was being smothered in honey. She must've caught the cloud after a while because her voice became firmer, her eyes harder and her general attitude changed from the once sweet girl I knew too a zero tolerance for bullshit woman.

It was odd, truly feeling lonely for the first time. While I had always been alone I was never actually lonely. I had really had friends of any sort, and you can't miss what you've never had. But now I was so aware of the empty gnawing feeling in my gut, something I couldn't just breeze through. It was unlike any kind of pain I had felt before. Barely a pain at all I guess. Just a numbing sensation that I was so acutely aware of it made it impossible to focus on anything at all.

It stayed that way for a month or so before Mello began making small talk again. It started over a pot of burned coffee which he had wrinkled his nose at in disgust.

"Can't anyone fucking clean up after themselves around here?" He muttered to himself as he began scrubbing the pot in the sink.

I laughed quietly to myself and he must've heard since a small smile pulled at his lips as he dried the pot and put it back with the coffee machine, making a fresh batch. After that he began talking to me properly and eventually he coerced me back into his bed as his lips, tongue and fingers explored my body before giving me pleasure I had long since forgotten.

It happened night after night. Anna went to bed early, I stayed up faking something important I needed to attend to before slipping back into Mello's bed for an hour or so, coming out a sweaty pleasured mess, but happy. Far happier than I had been since I had gotten married at least. But after a few weeks Anna began to question my lack of intimacy.

"Don't you want a child? This is why we're married Mail."

When I didn't answer she stormed away, leaving me to find solace with Mello over a cup of hot tea. He squeezed my hand in comfort as I complained, leaning over to give me a chaste kiss to soothe my rattled nerves. I wasn't great at lying to begin with, the pressure just mad it so much worse.

"So...that's why..." A soft voice from behind me said. I whipped around to see Anna carrying a dirty dish which she placed into the sink, shaking her head. "You didn't think to just...tell me? Instead you make me look like a fool by just carrying on behind my back?"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what Mail? You didn't lead me on? You didn't marry me because you loved me-"

"I married you because of my duty Anna. You knew I would marry you even if I didn't want to. I had too."

Mello left the room as we argued well into the night. Both of our voices hoarse from shouting at one another trying to make our point seem the most logical. Eventually Anna just shook her head in disdain at me and left the room, leaving me alone with nothing more than a sore throat and whirling thoughts.

Mello didn't come to comfort me and I didn't dare stay in his room that night. I slept in the study, the clock meticulously ticking throughout the night, keeping me awake far longer than it should've. I drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, unsure what I was actually experiencing and what was all in my head.  
Around three in the morning the door to the study clicked open, allowing a small amount of light into the room as someone stepped in before it clicked shut again. I blinked in the darkness, making out the shape of Anna who sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"...You really do love him...don't you?"

I was quiet for a while as she toyed with her hands.

"Yeah...I really do."

"Then why, _why_ did you marry me?" She asked. Her tone almost pleading for me to make some sense of the whole situation.

"I had too." I replied simply.

Her shoulders sagged and her head fell forwards onto the palms of her hands. "...Mail." She said quietly. "You're going to abdicate the throne to me. You are going to divorce me and then you are going to leave."

"I'm going to what?"

"You heard me Mail. You're going to leave with Mello. I'm never going to see you again. Do you understand?"

I stood up from the sofa, fingers winding themselves tightly together. "Why. Why are you doing this Anna?"

She stood up herself and crossed the room to me, taking my hands in hers. "You may not love me, but I love you. Besides, we both know the country is safe with me. I can always remarry...or adopt...or even get IVF. There will be a heir."

I didn't know what to do. I had been given a ticket out, a free pass and all I could do was cling to Anna tightly, crying and thank her again and again until she gently pushed me away, urging me to go get Mello while she contacted the solicitors. Paperwork was quickly drawn up for the abdication while I packed, leaving me only to sign things while Anna discussed terms of the divorce with the solicitor.

With the assurance of those papers and the rest of my belongings being sent to me later I put my bags in the car. We had to leave before the media caught wind or we would be stuck there for weeks with people outside trying to get an interview. Mello was beyond tired, not fully aware of what was going on, he simply crawled into the back seat of the car and fell back to sleep, leaving me to drive where ever the hell I wanted.

It was more liberating than anything I had ever experienced and as I looked at the sleeping man in my back seat, wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers, mumbling about chocolate, a small smile pulled at my lips. Yeah. We were going to be okay.


End file.
